


The House for Sale Down the Street

by DaisyDooooo



Series: A very S.H.I.E.L.D. Christmas 2020 [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, December 2020 series, Domestic, F/M, cold winter nights, dousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27829576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyDooooo/pseuds/DaisyDooooo
Summary: The terrible heater in Daisy and Daniel’s apartment leads to a night of musing between the couple.
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Series: A very S.H.I.E.L.D. Christmas 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036848
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	The House for Sale Down the Street

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of my Agents of Shield Christmas series. I’m not following a post of prompts or anything. I just scribbled down some Christmasy themes myself. If you have any suggestions for prompts tells let me know. Also, I don’t know if all do these will be dousy related, so if you would like to suggest ship that would be nice too (I like to keep it to cannon ships tho). Enjoy.

“It’s so cold in here,” Daisy said as her jaw jittered quickly. She was pressed as far as she could get into Daniel’s side. They were tangled together trying their best not to freeze with the shotty heating system in their apartment. 

Tightening the grip around her waist, he looked away from his book and pressed a kiss to her forehead. She pressed her nose into his sweater, trying to get warmth to come back to her face. “It would be warmer if we had another blanket,” she tried to subtly suggest. 

“Are you asking me to get us another blanket?” he raised his eyebrow at her. 

“Please?” she gave her best puppy dog eyes. He got up from their warm cocoon, leaving Daisy cold by herself for a moment. “The quilt off the bed?” 

“You got it,” he assured with a wink.

Daisy let her eyes slip closed, she would have fallen asleep if it wasn’t so damn cold. When she felt the heavy weight of the quilt drop onto her body, her eyes softly opened. Daniel slipped under the blanket with her, replacing his arms around her. “Ya know,” he started, “if we moved into that house down the street, the heat wouldn’t be so bad.” 

“I know, I know,” she lightly grumbled, loving to hear him muse about buying the house that was for sale down the block from them. 

“We would have enough room for a Christmas tree.” She hummed in response to each of his ideas. She was kinda disappointed that they didn’t have the space for a Christmas tree. “We would have a driveway. I could put an office for you in one of the spare bedrooms, so you could do more of your fun coding at home.” Daisy smiled into his chest at the thought. She moved her hand so that she could trace the pattern of his sweater with her finger. 

He continued, “We would have a fireplace and a dishwasher.” Those things did sound appealing to her seeing that she was freezing her butt off after doing dishes for an hour straight. “We could get a dog, instead of all the stray cats in this building.”

She smiled again before she lifted her head off of his chest. “Ok, let’s do it,” she stated. 

“Do what?” he was so shocked that her words barely registered. 

“Let’s buy that house!”

“Are you serious?” he asked shyly. 

“Yeah, I’m serious!” Both of their smiles grew. “We could afford it, its close by work and,” she ran her hand over his jaw, “I think a house would be a pretty amazing Christmas present to ourselves.” 

“You’re right,” he leaned over and kissed her, “It would be.” They kissed once more then Daisy settled back in his side. There was a moment of comfortable silence before Daniel spoke again, “So, we can get a dog?”


End file.
